R A C H E
by blushingpocky
Summary: "Larilah!"   "Iya deh, baka Sa-su-ke "   "Ck, mereka ingin menyindirku atau apa?"   Desy's come back fict, Collab with Chary Ai TemeDobe. Mind to RnC? :D


"Cari! Cari pria itu!" seru seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang memecah keheningan malam. Anak buahnya yang berpakaian hitam pun segera menyebar, dan mencari sosok yang disebutkan sang pemimpin.

.

"Larilah! Kau tak pantas ikut dalam pertarungan seperti ini, bodoh!"  
>"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?"<br>"Kau kan harus mengurus mereka," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada sosok wanita bersurai merah di depannya yang sedang menggendong seorang anak.  
>"Che, kau juga, kan?" balasnya, sambil menunjuk wanita bersurai hitam yang berdiri di samping sosok perempuan bersurai merah tadi, yang menggendong dua orang anak.<br>"He-hei, sayang, tak usah bertengkar…" ucap wanita bersurai merah itu, mencoba melerai perkelahian kecil ini.

"Brengsek! Keluar kalian!"

"Mereka di sini! Aku akan keluar, kau jaga mereka!" perintahnya. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh pria di sampingnya.  
>"Hey, Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, brengsek," umpatnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga ikut," lanjutnya.<br>Pria di depannya membelalakkan maniknya, terkejut dengan perkataan sang sahabat.  
>"Tapi, kalau kau ikut keluar, tak ada jaminan nyawamu selamat, bodoh!"<br>"Aku tahu. Lagipula…mereka berdua bisa jaga diri. Aku yakin itu," ucapnya, sambil menatap dua sosok wanita itu.  
>Mereka balas tersenyum, "Tenang saja, jangan remehkan kami!" ucap mereka.<br>Dua pria itu tersenyum, lalu memeluk istri masing-masing, "Jaga dirimu, sayang," bisik mereka bersamaan.

"Cih! Cari mereka! Aku yakin mereka ada di sini!"

"Ayo," ucapnya.  
>"Ya," balasnya.<p>

"Hati-hati, sayang…" lirih kedua wanita itu pada suami masing-masing, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ya, terakhir kalinya…

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Rache © DesyFujoYaoi**

**Warn : Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Kalau ada fict yang mirip dengan fict Desy itu sama sekali nggak disengaja -_-

Ini murni dari otak Desy yang ingin nyoba buat fict yang ngelibatin 'Cyberhacking' :D

Now, Enjoy your time

.

15 tahun kemudian…

"Sawukeeeee! Wunggu Awu-bbebayo!" seru seorang pemuda pirang itu lantang dengan mulut yang penuh roti.  
>Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan datar, "Cepatlah, Naruto," balasnya, pelan.<br>"Wiya, wiya," jawab Naruto sambil berlari ke arah sang pemuda raven yang ada di depannya.  
>"Kau itu, kalau makan jangan sambil lari-lari, entar keselek baru tahu," ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tampang datarnya.<br>Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, "Iya, iya, Sasu-kaa-saaan…" sindirnya, dengan nada malas.  
>"Ck, sudah di kasih tahu, malah ngejek. Dasar Dobe jelek," balas Sasuke, kesal.<br>"Ck, TEME!" pekik Naruto sambil meninju bahu teman masa kecilnya itu, lumayan keras.  
>"Kuso Dobe," desis Sasuke sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa perih.<br>Naruto hanya nyengir, "Rasain tuh, baka Sa-su-keee," ucapnya sambil memeletkan lidah.  
>"Ck," decih Sasuke, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.<br>"Ah, tunggu Aku, Sasuke jelek!"

-OOOOO-

"Naaaar! Pagiiii!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, sambil melambaika tangannya.  
>Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berteriak balik, "Pagi, brooo~!"<br>Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya, dan menaruh tasnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ujungnya muncul,  
>"Pagi, Sas," sapanya.<br>"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.  
>"Nejiiii! Hinata-chan mana?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang tadi.<br>"Tuh, di belakang sama Tenten," balasnya.

"Hinata-chan~ Pagi~," sapa Naruto keras, membuat Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Tenten meliriknya.  
>"Pagi, Naruto-kun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.<br>Naruto pun langsung 'melting' dibuatnya.  
>'Hinata-chan manis~,' batin Naruto sambil nyengir dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.<br>Sasuke yang melihat semua itu hanya diam. Tapi aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah.  
>"Sialan," umpatnya pelan.<br>"Kenapa kau, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang duduk di depan Sasuke.  
>"Tidak," balas Sasuke, pelan.<br>"Ah, masa? Suaramu saja sudah berubah gitu," jawab Kiba.  
>"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan dia," sahut seseorang sambil memeluk Kiba dari belakang.<br>"Egh! Shikamaru!" seru Kiba terkejut.

"Hm?" balas Shikamaru pelan, Dia menyenderkan dagunya ke bahu bidang Kiba.

"Ck, Kok tiba-tiba kau jadi manja begini, sih?" jawab Kiba, sedikit keras.

"Hmm," gumam Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membatin kesal, 'Kuso! Mereka menyindirku atau apa sih?'

-OOOOO-

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat seluruh murid di kelas X-D itu berteriak senang. MEreka pun mulai bergentayangan menuju kantin, untuk mendiamkan rengekan perut mereka.

"Sas! Yuk," ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke, dan pasrah saja dirinya ditarik Naruto menuju kantin.

.

"Paman! 1 Ramen ukuran jumbo rasa Miso, 1 jus jeruk, 1 nasi goreng, dan 1 jus tomat," seru Naruto bersemangat, sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ne, Sas. Ini."

"Hn."

.

"Kenyaaaaaaaaaaang~," seru Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri yang tampak membesar. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau seperti orang hamil saja," komentar Sasuke.

"Apapun katamu, Mama Sasuke~" balas Naruto, yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe," geram Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran rubah Naruto.

.

"Naruto!" seru suara itu. Yang dipanggil berbalik, menatap ke arah suara itu, "Sakura-chan?"

Orang—yang diketahui bernama Sakura—itu memukul kepala kuning Naruto, "Panggil aku 'Sakura-senpai', baka," ucapnya.

"Males," jawab Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya, "So, ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, ini," Sakura menyodorkan sesuatu, "Bagikan ini ke teman-temanmu, ini pamphlet tentang festival sekolah," jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Oke…"

.

Di Lab Komputer

"Nah, untuk materi hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Booting," seru seorang guru berambut coklat yang berbadan cukup kekar, "Buka BIOS," suruhnya.

Seluruh murid pun mulai mengetikkan codewordnya di keyboard masing-masing.

"Kalian akan melihat menu-bla-bla-bla…"

.

Sementara teman-temannya pusing dengan seluruh ucapan sang guru yang bagai bahasa alien, ada seorang anak berambut pirang yang tampak asyik dengan komputernya.

Naruto. Ya, Naruto. Pemuda itu asyik mengotak-atik computer di depannya, dengan ekspresi santai.

"Naruto, kau hacking lagi?" bisik Sasuke yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto. Dia tahu hobi sahabatnya ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan computer.

Hacking.

Hacking, atau bisa disebut mengintip. Mengintip data orang lain tanpa izin, tetapi tidak mencurinya.

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, Jari-jarinya masih menari-nari di atas keyboard, matanya menatap serius monitor, bibirnya tersenyum tipis, membuatnya tampak sangat keren.

Sasuke mengintip ke layar monitor Naruto dan membelalakkan matanya, melihat sang pemuda pirang itu kini sedang mencoba masuk ke jaringan keamanan Negara.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Naruto.

**Flashback…**

Tampak dua anak lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan, yang satu berambut eboni sementara yang satu lagi berambut pirang.

"Sas. Bosan," ucap bocah berumur 8 tahun itu, dengan nada dingin.

Sang bocah eboni hanya mengindikkan bahunya, "Bosan lagi? Geez…"

Saat mereka lewat di depan toko alat alat elektronik, Naruto menatap jendela toko itu.

"Benda kotak putih itu namanya apa, Sas?" tanya sang bocah pirang, ada nada ketertarikan di suaranya. Ya, keingintahuan yang dimiliki bocah berusia 8 tahun ini sangat besar.

Bahkan, sangat besar sampai-sampai seluruh benda asing yang baru dilihatnya akan dipelajari sampai sedetil mungkin, dan setelah bosan, dia membuang benda tersebut.

Walau dari luar anak ini tampak polos, ceria dan bodoh, sebenarnya dia serius, dingin dan pintar.

"Itu komputer, kalau nggak salah," balas sang bocah eboni pelan.

Manik biru bocah pirang di sebelahnya berkilat, "–Komputer, ya?"

**Flashback end**

.

"Aaah! Payah, keamanan jaringan Negara serendah itu?" geram Naruto sambil memutar-mutar tas sekolahnya. Sementara pemuda berambut eboni itu menghela nafas, "Kau bisa masuk penjara kalau ketahuan, bodoh."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Hei, Aku kan hanya membobol! Bukan merusak atau mencuri data mereka! Jangan samakan aku dengan para Cracker itu!" bentak Naruto.

Cracker adalah istilah hacker yang mencuri dan merusak suatu system jaringan. Naruto punya kemampuan sebagai cracker, namun dia tidak mau menggunakannya. Setidaknya, belum.

"Tapi ya…Aku dapat info menarik," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke meliriknya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hm~ A-ka-tsu-ki~" ucap Naruto pelan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"KAU GILA!" bentaknya, membuat Naruto menatapnya, heran.

"Gila apanya? Aku kan hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang orang yang sudah membunuh ayahku—tidak, ayah kita berdua, Sasuke," balas Naruto tenang.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang berapa kali, kau tidak boleh mencari–" Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Gomen. Tapi…Aku benar-benar ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Kumohon," pintanya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Terserahmu," balasnya.

"Arigato," jawab Naruto dan memeluk Sasuke dalam.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, teman kecilnya itu menyeringai, 'Mudah sekali mengaturmu, Sasuke," batinnya.

.

Jari-jari kecoklatan itu menari-nari di atas keyboard, monitor menampilkan gambar, dan suara hardware-hardware memenuhi ruangan itu. Ya, kamar—atau lebih tepatnya ruang rahasia pemuda pirang itu untuk melakukan kegiatan 'Hack' favoritnya. Tentu saja Ibunya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aktifitas terbaru tanggal 29 Mei…" Jemari kecoklatan itu segera mengambil pena dan mulai menulis informasi penting yang tertampil dalam monitornya.

"Akatsuki licin sekali, sial," gumamnya kesal. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya tentang geng terkenal, Akatsuki.

Info yang berhasil didapatnya selama ini hanya 'Akatsuki ikut dalam perang geng 15 tahun yang lalu' dan 'Ketua anggota Akatsuki adalah pemuda berusia 12 tahun,"

Ya, selama 8 tahun mencari, hanya itu yang didapatnya.

Tapi setidaknya dalam hari ini, ketika dia iseng-iseng menerobos ke jaringan Keamanan Negara, dia menemukan file 'aktifitas' Akatsuki, yang membuatnya senang setengah mati.

"Pasti. Pasti akan kutemukan dan kuhabisi," geram Naruto kesal, tak menyadari seseorang yang menguping seluruh ucapannya tadi.

.

Kriiiing

"Hng…"

Kriiiiing

"Mgh…"

Krii—

"Apa?"

"_Ah, Sasu-kaasan jahat. Kok jawabannya kasar gitu,"_ ucap suara dari sebrang sana.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa, Dobe?" desisnya.

"_Hm? Ini jam 3 pagi. Ada masalah?"_ jawabnya seolah tak ada yang salah.

Pelipis Sasuke mengkerut total, "AKU MENGANTUK, DOBE," desisnya geram.

"_Ah ayolah, lama-lama kau seperti Shikamaru, lho, yang kerjanya molor terus," _jawabnya.

"Setidaknya Aku masih normal dan tidak sepertimu yang tahan walau tidak tidur seminggu sekalipun. Dan ada apa? Jika kau hanya ingin mengangguku, teleponnya kuputus!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Dan ini bukan merupakan sebuah kejutan, bahwa seorang Uchiha sepertinya bisa berbicara banyak seperti ini.

Sejak berteman dengan mahluk bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Dia mau tak mau harus berbicara banyak.

"_Ah, ini soal data Akatsuki yang kutemukan,"_ jawabnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, "Hn? Terus?"

"_Aku–bruuugh."_

"Dobe?" Sasuke menatap handphonenya yang mengalirkan suara aneh itu, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Makanya jangan sok jago, idiot. Kau jadi pingsan, 'kan?"

.

"Sasukeeee, cepat turuun!" seru Itachi dari bawah. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Naruto! Oey, bangun-ttebane!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari rumah sebelah yang membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. 'Dasar,' batinnya.

.

"Ngh… CTRL-DEL….zzz…" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan. Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

Meski dia sudah sering melihatnya, tetap saja lucu.

"Makanya nggak usah sok jago, bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto mendelik, "Beri…zzz…"

"Dobe," ucap Sasuke dan langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto di punggungnya.

Tubuh atletis yang lumayan berat itu sedikit menyulitkannya, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau Dia gampang menyerah.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua orang langsung berteriak melihat adegan 'romantis' tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun menggendong Naruto, KYAAAAA!" pekik seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan polem ke depan.

Jepret

"Great, Sasuke. Dapat bahan berita bagus, nih," ucap seorang anak berambut perak sambil menyeringai sehingga gigi-giginya yang tajam itu terlihat semua.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, tak habis pikir. Apa asyiknya membuat gossip tentang dirinya pacaran dengan Naruto, coba?

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, kembali ke alam realita. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah wajah porselen milik sang sahabat, Sasuke, yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan dirinya, "Gomen, terpeleset," ucapnya.

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian menyeringai, "Ah~ Sasuke tadi mau menciumku? Hahhaha," tawanya pelan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, "Jangan bodoh," balasnya.

"Dan tentang Akatsuki itu…" sambung Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk dahinya, "Ah, benar juga! Akatsuki akan beraksi malam ini!" pekik Naruto, dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Malam ini katamu? Tahu dari mana?"

"Situs PKK—Patroli Kepolisian Konoha—," jawabnya.

"PKK? Kau yakin itu bukan jebakan?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Yakin," jawabnya.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tampaklah sesosok wanita berambut merah sedang berbicara kepada seorang pria.

"Begitu. Jadi kepolisian sudah tahu rencanaku malam ini?"

Sang gadis mengangguk.

"Siapa yang memberitahu–tidak, siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Murid kelas X-D, nomor absen 14, Uzumaki Naruto," jelas sang wanita.

"Hee? Kerjamu bagus, Karin."

**TBC**

**My comeback story, collab with Chary Ai TemeDobe aka My Touto and help from Zurue pink-chan aka PinkittyXD**

Ah, Oke.

Desy's here.  
>Saya menyuguhkan fic yang mungkin aneh di mata kalian, soalnya fic tentang Hacker. ("-_-)<p>

Dan mohon maafkan OOC yang keterlaluan ini. Kepribadian Sasuke dan Naruto kebalik (-_-)

Habisnya saya bosan melihat Sasuke yang terlalu pintar dan sempurna, bikin iri#plak

:D

And, did you see any typo(s)?

Apa itu, yang tentang komputernya…gaje?

DAN PAIR APA YANG COCOK UNTUK FICT INI?  
>S.N.S atau N.S.N? DX<p>

Soalnya Chaa dan Pink bilang ini : N.S -_-"

Please let me know through your Review :D

Oh iya, Karena hari ini adalah hari raya idul fitri, Desy ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua :D


End file.
